


A Special Occasion

by FudgingPastry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FudgingPastry/pseuds/FudgingPastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus glanced at his watch, impatient. He and Kankri made plans to go out for dinner tonight, but Kankri called a little over an hour ago to say that he was going to be late because of something. ‘A situation has arisen that has need of my special attention’, Kankri had said and Cronus said he didn’t mind waiting. Now over an hour later, Cronus was getting worried about him. He was wondering if they were going to miss their reservations at the restaurant when his phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Occasion

Cronus glanced at his watch, impatient. He and Kankri made plans to go out for dinner tonight, but Kankri called a little over an hour ago to say that he was going to be late because of something. ‘A situation has arisen that has need of my special attention’, Kankri had said and Cronus said he didn’t mind waiting. Now over an hour later, Cronus was getting worried about him. He was wondering if they were going to miss their reservations at the restaurant when his phone rang, startling him out of his thoughts. Cronus glanced down at the screen to see a text from Kankri saying that he just arrived and that he was ready to go.

Cronus quirked an eyebrow, thinking that it was weird that Kankri would send a text because he knew that the little red sweater preferred calling others. But Cronus shrugged and glanced in a mirror to fix his hair and his suit jacket. At the last minute, he grabbed his keys and wallet, locked the apartment, and bounced down the stairs to the waiting car below. He tapped the driver’s window and Kankri peered out at him. Cronus smiled, waving and gesturing to let him drive. Surprisingly, Kankri shook his head no.

“Huh,” Cronus muttered as he climbed into the passenger side and glanced at Kankri. Kankri was dressed in a perfectly tailored black suit with bright red seams and a bright red tie to match his bright red blush. Cronus leaned over the console and kissed Kankri’s cheek. Of course, that only made Kankri blush harder and Cronus laughed.

“Come on Kanny, let’s get to the restaurant before we miss our reservations.” Kankri nodded stiffly and without a word, drove away from the apartment. Cronus told Kankri all about his day and how he finally finished that one song he’d been stuck on all month. Cronus noticed Kankri was sitting stiffly and only nodded or shook his head or mumbled out a few short responses instead of his lengthy lectures. Cronus even added in an inappropriate joke about what would happen after dinner, but Kankri barely responded. His silence was worrying Cronus.

“Hey, Kan, are you alright?”

“Yes, Cronus. I am perfectly fine. Just a little… out of it.”

“Does it have to do with whatever you needed to do before coming home?” Kankri stiffened and didn’t respond and Cronus left it at that, worry eating a hole in his chest.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Cronus stared at it in awe. This was one of the newest restaurants in town and while it was said to be one of the most delicious places, it was also one of the most expensive places in town. Cronus looked back at Kankri.

“Sheesh Kan, what’s the occasion?” He knew that Kankri had made the reservations and only told him the time and the day of their reservations.

“I wanted it to be a special night for you, Cronus.” Kankri turned his head aside, blushing. “Is it too much?” He asked, suddenly worried. “We can go to a different place if this is—“ Cronus embraced him tightly, kissing his boyfriend passionately.

“It’s perfect, Kankri. Thank you for doing this. I’ll remember this night for ages.”

“I hope you will, Cronus.” Kankri whispered quietly and shyly kissed back.

The inside of the restaurant was bigger than what Cronus expected. The floor was covered in dark red carpet and every table was made from dark wood and covered in a fine, white tablecloth with black cloth napkins. Long, elegant violet cloth hung from the ceiling and down the walls and windows. In the dead center of the ceiling was a giant, crystal chandelier. The couple was seated along the wall opposite to the bar. Cronus sat so that he could look out at most of the restaurant if he turned his head. Kankri sat across from him, still a little stiff, but smiling warmly. The waiter came by and asked what they would like to drink. Kankri glanced at Cronus and reached for the wine selection, asking the waiter about the types of wines. Cronus blinked; he had planning to just get some water. Sure, Cronus mentioned one time about getting some wine, but even though he was joking, Kankri vehemently opposed that decision.

To say the least, Cronus was surprised. He immediately became suspicious and wondered what was causing his Kankri to act more assertive, although he was blushing like a school boy. The waiter wrote down Kankri’s decision and Kankri caught the other’s gaze.

“Is everything alright, Cronus?”

“You ordered wine,” Cronus pointed out and Kankri seemed startled.

“Oh, yes. I apologize for not asking you first about it. If my decision is triggering you, I can call the waiter back and change my order.” Kankri began raising his hand to beckon the waiter back over.

“No, wait,” Cronus leaned over the table, quickly grabbing Kankri’s wrist. “It’s okay. It just caught me off guard. I didn’t think you liked wine.” He added as he eased back in his chair, his hand entwining with Kankri’s.

“One night while I was at Porrim’s, she offered me a bit.” Cronus watched as Kankri began to relax while he spoke. “At first, I refused. But she kept asking and I finally tried some and I… well, I enjoyed it. Are you sure you are fine with it?”

“Yes Kanny, I’m sure.” Cronus lifted Kankri’s hand to his lips and kissed each finger, his gaze steady on Kankri. He smiled as the other blushed and pulled his hand away to hide behind his menu. Cronus opened his menu to search through the entrees.

“Feel free to order what you like.” Cronus glanced up at Kankri, but he was still hidden behind the menu.

When the waiter returned with the wine and helped them to pour it, Cronus and Kankri told the waiter what they wanted to order. Cronus asked for the salmon and the soup of the day, which happened to be potato soup. Kankri ordered some slow-roasted rabbit along with a side salad and some onion soup. The waiter nodded and left, leaving the couple to chat away and laugh. Cronus smiled as Kankri relaxed, though there were times where he would tense and fumble with his hands. The restaurant was about half filled, so they didn’t need to shout to be heard. Kankri’s salad came first and he carefully ate it. At one point, while Cronus was telling an anecdote, Kankri fumbled with his fork and it dropped loudly against the salad plate. The couple froze and Kankri apologized quietly, stood from the table, and walked briskly to the restroom, leaving a dumbstruck Cronus behind.

“What the?”

Cronus glanced at the restroom again, a worried expression crossing his face. Was he doing something wrong? Was Kankri going through some things that he didn’t want Cronus to know? He knew that Kankri tended to keep his troubles to himself if they were causing him emotional turmoil and Cronus was worried that he hadn’t recognized the signs and he wondered if Kankri was breaking down in the restroom. Their food had come and it was cooling and Kankri wasn’t back yet. Cronus made up his mind and pushed his chair back to stand and go and find Kankri, when his boyfriend stepped out of the restroom, taking a deep breath and walked back over to their table. Cronus smiled worriedly as Kankri sat himself down. He met his boyfriend’s worried gaze and gave a reassuring smile in return.

An hour later and they were finishing their dinner. Cronus still felt twinges of worry whenever he looked at Kankri, but he hid it behind his smiles and laughter. He was having a good time and his food was absolutely wonderful. Kankri seemed to enjoy his too and Cronus was glad that they had ordered the wine. It complimented the meal fantastically. Cronus felt pretty damn pampered and his mouth was running a million times a minute when Kankri pushed back his chair and stood. Cronus trailed off, staring up at his boyfriend. Kankri moved around the table, visibly shaking as he stood before Cronus.

“Kan, what’s up? Are you okay? You’re shaking, you’re—“ Cronus fell into a confused silence as Kankri kissed his forehead. Kankri then backed away, took one of Cronus’ hands and reached into his pocket to pull out what looked like a wallet. Cronus opened his mouth to ask what was going on when Kankri fell to one knee, dropped Cronus’ hand, and opened the little, leather box to reveal a silver ring with small, ocean blue stones set into the middle of the band. Cronus’ mouth dropped open in shock and Kankri’s mouth curved into an utterly fragile, but hopeful smile.

“Cronus Ampora, would you marry me?”

Cronus threw his arms around Kankri, embracing him tightly, choking on laughter and joyful tears.

“Oh god, Kankri, yes! Yes, yes, yes!” Kankri returned the hug with a laugh, pulling his fiancé closer.


End file.
